Our Emotions
by heidipoo
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles that portray different emotions with Fionna and Marshall Lee.
1. Embarrassment

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with more Fiolee thanks to AngelZ of DarKness. You people should go read her stories too because they rock my socks off. Anyways here's this 100 Emotions thing that she informed me of. Okay enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Emotion One: Embarrassment_

* * *

"Fionna are you almost ready?" Cake yelled up the ladder to Fionna who was getting dressed in the bedroom that the two shared.

"Yeah, hold on!" Fionna called back as she began to undress from her footie pajamas so that she was in her matching heart underwear set. The two girls were getting ready to go out on an adventure to visit the Ice Queen.

"Hurry up!" Cake scolded and Fionna sighed in agitation as she looked around the bedroom for her clothes.

"I can't find my clothes!" She yelled back to her sister.

"Check the bathroom!" Cake suggested and Fionna obliged as she went into the bathroom to look for her blue shirt, skirt, and her socks.

However, while the adventuress was in the bathroom on her search, Marshall Lee decided to come to the tree house for a visit. He floated up to the window slowly looking for Fionna; after all the two were best friends.

"Hey Fi?" He called out as he put his hands up to the window to look through. She wasn't in the bedroom. "Fi?" He called out one more time and that's when she walked out of the bathroom in her underwear. Fionna immediately looked up and saw Marshall's form in the window. In that moment both of them froze and they both blushed.

"Marshall!" She yelled as her pretty face turned bright cherry red.

"S-sorry!" He replied frantically, but still suddenly couldn't move.

"Go away!" Fionna screamed as she ran back into the bathroom from embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry!" Marshall called back as he floated down to the ground. Now he couldn't get Fionna's underwear clad body out of his head._ Oh my glob she was beautiful_, he thought as a slight blush arose to his cheeks. _Stop thinking about her like that_, he scolded himself. _She's your best friend._ But Marshall thought that he'd never see Fionna like that before.

Suddenly, while he was lost in his thoughts the door to the treehouse opened and it was Cake.

"What are you doing out here trying to peep on Fionna?" Cake accused, and Marshall was at a loss for words as he looked at Fionna who was standing behind Cake now fully clothed.

"Look, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked quietly.

"What?" He replied.

"Do you think my boobs are small?" She asked. Marshall froze up again.

"Well..."


	2. Goosebumps

**Author's Note: Wow, this got more feedback than I expected! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Emotion Two: Goosebumps_

* * *

"Hey Fi!" Marshall Lee called out up to the treehouse where Fionna the adventuress was sleeping. Fionna was groggy as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the window. She then opened it angrily.

"Marshall?" She called back. "What the math do you want?" Fionna asked as Marshall floated up to the window so that the two were face to face.

"Let's go on an adventure. I can't sleep." He said.

"Of course." Fionna sighed.

"Let's go to Candy Mountain!" He almost yelled.

"Sh! You'll wake up Cake!" The adventuress yelled as she grabbed Marshall's face. She then looked back at Cake who was still sleeping soundly. Marshall then removed her hand from his face.

"You in?" He asked referring to Candy Mountain. Fionna sighed.

"Yeah..." She answered. Candy Mountain suddenly appealed to her.

"Awesome dude." Marshall exclaimed as he grabbed Fionna by the arms and floated down to the ground with her. "Nice pajamas." He commented as he looked the girl up and down. Fionna turned red.

"Shut up." She grumbled. "Let's go."

"You lead the way." Marshall said as he motioned his hands forward. Fionna then began walking in front of the Vampire King and the two were off to Candy Mountain. They walked for a while, just exchanging small talk but that's when Marshall started walking beside Fionna.

"Oh my glob..." Fionna said. "Why didn't you tell me this place was so far away?" She complained.

"Relax. We're almost there." Marshall said cooly and his fingers brushed against hers. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Fionna; she blushed. "See look up there." He pointed and Fionna followed his finger to where he pointed. Right there was Candy Mountain.

But while Fionna was distracted, Marshall Lee grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it, which made Fionna get all gooey inside. Her face flushed and goosebumps arose on her arms.

"M-Marshall? What are you doing?" She asked slightly nervous. He scoffed.

"I'm holding your hand." He answered and Fionna only swooned as the goosebumps wouldn't go away.


	3. Thrilled

**Author's Note: Here you go.**

_Emotion Three: Thrilled_

* * *

It was what you would call a normal day in tha land of Aaa and Fionna and Cake were being lazy around the treehouse. Cake was playing a game on B-MA, while Fionna was reading some type of picture book.

"Hey Fi." Cake said.

"Yeah?" Fionna replied.

"You hungry?"

"A little." Fionna answered.

"Okay, I'll cook something." Cake said getting up and walking to the kitchen part of the treehouse. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Fionna called out as she got up to open the door. It was none other than Marshall Lee.

"Hey Fi." He said awkwardly and Fionna looked down to see he was carrying a bouquet of white roses. Fionna was really confused.

"Marshall? What up with the flowers bro?" She asked playfully. Marshall scoffed.

"Well, they were for you." He said and Fionna was taken aback.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah... I sort of came to ask you on a date?" Marshall said nervously and Fionna flushed a deep shade of red.

"S-sure Marshall." She replied and took the flowers from the Vampire King's hand.

"Alright then see you later." Marshall said and turned to leave. Fionna shut the door to the treehouse and turned around. She had been crushing on Marshall forever.

"Oh my glob!" She yelled excitedly as she hugged the flowers to her chest.


	4. Loneliness

**Author's Note: Here's a somewhat sad drabble. Here you go.**

_Emotion Four: Loneliness_

* * *

Marshall Lee sighed as he stood there and stared at the grave of his _wife_ Fionna. How many years had it been since he last saw her beautiful, smiling face? Five? Ten? The Vampire King didn't keep track of the time anymore. He didn't care about the time. He didn't have to.

Fionna had passed away from old age, you see. Marshall could never age due to the fact he is a vampire.

Ever since she died, Marshall Lee never left his home; and when he did, it was only to visit Fionna's grave and put some lily's on it. Those were her favorite kind of flowers.

"Why'd you have to go Fi?" He asked as his crimson eyes burned with unfallen tears. "Why?" He whispered as he place the flowers by her headstone. He stayed there for a little while, then decided to head back to the home he and Fionna shared.

It was time to go back to his lonely life.


	5. Delight

**Author's Note: Here's another drabble.**

_Emotion Five: Delight_

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Marshall." Fionna said as the couple stood outside the treehouse. The two had just went out on their first official date, Marshall took Fionna out on another weird adventure. But it was romantic nonetheless. No doubt Cake was probably being nosy watching the couple out one of the windows.

"I'm glad Fi." Marshall replied with a smile. Fionna blushed. She never liked people calling her Fi, but if Marshall did it, it was okay by her. "Want to go on another adventure tomorrow?" Marshall asked, and by adventure he meant date.

"Sure Marshall." Fionna said with a nod. Marshall smiled and ever so slowly he inched towards the adventuress. Fionna panicked, was he going to kiss her? Slowly but surely, that's what Marshall was planning on. And suddenly, their lips connected, and were enveloped in a sweet kiss. It was only a peck, but Fionna's face turned cherry red and it felt like butterflies where attacking her stomach.

"See you tomorrow Fi." Marshall said and floated away. Fionna waved goodbye and made her way into the treehouse. As soon as she entered she let out a girlish squeal.

Yes. She had just kissed the Vampire King for the very first time.

"Fionna and Marshall sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cake sang and laughed.

"Shut up Cake!" Fionna yelled, but she couldn't make the butterflies go away, and she couldn't wipe that brilliant smile off her face.


	6. Affection

**Author's Note: I guess this could be considered a song fic but I do not own Stomach Tied In Knots by Sleeping With Sirens. Well enjoy and review.**

_Emotion Six: Affection_

* * *

"Goodnight Cake." Fionna said with a smile as she kissed the little kitty on her small forehead, then went to crawl into her own bed.

"Goodnight Fionna." Cake replied then turned over to go to sleep. Fionna then covered up and turned over to look out one of the treehouse windows. The stars were out tonight, and they were pretty.

Just then Fionna heard a soft acoustic guitar melody playing outside. At first she was annoyed. _Who would be playing guitar at this time of night? _She thought. But Fionna could only think of one person she knew that played guitar.

_Marshall Lee._

She tried to ignore him but then he started to sing.

"_Oh my stomach's tied in knots, I'm afraid of what you'll find if you wanna talk tonight..._" And Fionna was utterly at a loss for words. His singing voice sounded amazing. It sounded like absolute heaven. Fionna only blushed and she was confused as to why her heart was beating faster.

"Cake!" She whispered trying to get her attention but Cake was already asleep. _Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _It's only Marshall._

"_See the problem isn't you, it's me. I know, I can tell. I've seen it time after time and I'll push you away. I get so afraid._" He sang and Fionna crawled to look out the window but gasped when Marshall Lee floated up to see her.

"Marshall...?" Fionna asked as she knitted her eyebrows together but he ignored her and kept singing.

"_I can't live without you now, woah. I can't even live with myself, woah. I can't live without you now, and I don't want nobody else..._" Marshall sang as a smirk came to his lips and Fionna blushed. Then he stopped playing and singing. "Open the window!" He called and Fionna obliged.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Did you like my song?" He asked her, completely ignoring her question and Fionna's blush only darkened.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered then mentally kicked herself for being nervous. She was always nervous when she was around Marshall Lee.

"Did you get the message?" He prompted and Fionna racked her brain for the lyrics of the song. _I can't live without you now... _She only blushed more.

"You can't live without me?" She asked slowly but surprised.

"Nope." Marshall answered cooly and grabbed her hand. "I love you Fionna." He murmured. She gasped.

"Really?" She asked but before she could say anything else Marshall pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I love you too Marshall..." Fionna whispered once they separated. Marshall smiled.

"I knew that already." He said cockily.

"Can you... Can you sing for me again?" Fionna asked changing the subject.

"Of course Fionna." Marshall said and he began to play his guitar again as Fionna swooned.


	7. Horror

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, Heidi here with another little drabble... So read and enjoy, oh and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading, love ya!**

_Emotion Seven: Horror_

* * *

_He's finally asleep,_ Fionna thought as she gazed lovingly down at Marshall Lee. The couple was at Marshall's house because Marshall had invited Fionna to sleep over. She gladly accepted; after all the two were a couple now, but this was the first time she had ever slept over. And now that he was asleep, Fionna could finally go to bed herself.

She turned over on her side, and that's when Marshall threw his arm around her small abdomen protectively; Fionna could only blush, her cheeks burning slightly. She wasn't used to boys touching her like this, especially if that boy was Marshall Lee. So now she was on her way to falling asleep.

She drifted in and out of slumber for a while, just listening to the sounds of Marshall's breathing. It was relaxing her to say the least, but suddenly things began to feel weird. Something wasn't right.

Fionna could feel Marshall sweating heavily through his clothes, and the blanket they shared. It was soaked. She turned over to look at him, and his face was flushed and covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his brow was furrowed, and he was mumbling something incoherently. Fionna tried to make out what he was saying, but failed. It was just a bunch of mumbling.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked quietly as she tapped his shoulder, and suddenly his body was shaking in little quivers. _Oh my God,_ Fionna thought frightened. _What's happening to him?_ "Marshall!" She yelled frantically and his crimson eyes shot open. Fionna gasped at the sight of them; they were bloodshot and wide open.

"Fionna... F-Fi-" He started but then tears ran down his cheeks and he embraced Fionna with such force that it nearly knocked the breath out of her. She wrapped her arms around his small torso and in the moment, big bad Marshall seemed as innocent as a child to her.

"Marshall? What happened?" She asked softly as she rubbed his back. _He was still shaking. _

"Don't let them..." He mumbled into the crook of her neck. "Don't let the nightmares come back. Please Fionna." He begged as he grabbed fistfuls of her shirt and continued to cry.

Fionna had never seen this side of Marshall before; and truth be told it was scaring her. It was _really_ scaring her.

"I won't Marshall. I promise." Fionna murmured to him soothingly. She had no idea that Marshall even had nightmares.

"I don't want them... I don't want them..." He kept mumbling, and this time it was Fionna's turn to tear up. She absolutely hated seeing him like this. He was just so _vulnerable _and _exposed_. Fionna then sat up.

"Here lie down." She commanded and Marshall obliged by laying his head in her lap. "Now, just try to relax. The nightmares won't get you." She comforted.

"You promise?" Marshall asked as he looked up at her and she nodded slow and steady.

"_I swear_." She said and Marshall smiled up at the girl, she only returned the smile. "Now try to go back to sleep." Fionna said as she ran her nimble fingers through Marshall's thick black locks of hair. His eyes closed slowly and that's when Fionna started to sing to him. She knew that her singing voice wasn't that best, but Marshall wouldn't mind. She sang a beautiful lullaby to him.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes; smiles await when you arise._

_Sleep pretty baby, do not cry. I will sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not, therefore sleep._

_While I watch over you, do not weep._

_Sleep pretty loved one, do not cry._

_I will sing, I will sing, a lullaby..._

"Thank you so much Fionna..." Marshall whispered and he was asleep in seconds after Fionna sang. Fionna smiled at him as he slept in her lap. She helped his nightmares go away.


	8. Bliss

**Author's Note: I think you guys might really like this one. c;**

_Emotion Eight: Bliss_

* * *

"Marshall..." Fionna started as the frenzied butterflies attacked her stomach. She grew more and more nervous as the long seconds passed.

"What is it Fi?" Marshall Lee, Fionna's husband, asked as he stared lovingly down at her with those beautiful crimson eyes. The two were in bed, trying to sleep, but Fionna had other plans. "You can tell me anything." Marshall comforted as he found Fionna's small fragile hand under the blanket and squeezed it gently.

"I..." She stuttered, but her nerves caught up with her again, and she couldn't speak. Marshall merely let out a chuckle.

"Spit it out Fi..." He teased. Fionna nodded and a weak smile spread across her lips.

"Marshall... I'm pregnant." Fionna revealed and Marshall's eyes widened in shock.

"You're... You're... You're..." The Vampire King stuttered.

"Pregnant." Fionna finished as she smiled. Marshall then enveloped Fionna in a hug; she gasped at the warm contact.

"Fionna, that's amazing..." Marshall whipsered and touched her stomach lightly. There was a little vampire/adventurer growing inside her. They would be a family soon.

"You really think so?" Fionna asked knitting her eyebrows together. Marshall nodded.

"Math yeah." He said with a smirk, then pecked Fionna gently on the lips.


	9. Jealousy

**Author's Note: Here's another drabble for you lovelies. Enjoy.**

_Emotion Nine: Jealousy_

* * *

"Hey Fi!" Marshall Lee called as he knocked furiously on Fionna and Cake's treehouse door. "Open up!" He said as he continued to knock. Finally Cake answered the door looking quite annoyed.

"Marshall, what the math do you want?" The little cat demanded as she placed a paw on her hip. Marshall rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Where's Fionna?" He asked in confusion.

"She's not here." Cake answered casually. Marshall's eyes widened.

"Then where is she?" He demanded.

"With Prince Gumball, I think..." Cake said trying to rack her brain for an answer.

"What?" Marshall practically yelled. "You let her go with him!" Cake looked on in confusion.

"Uh, yeah?" She answered.

"What is wrong with you?" Marshall asked as he turned and started his way to Prince Gumball's castle.

"Don't be so jelly Marshall!" Cake called out as she closed the door to the treehouse. Marshall stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way he was jealous. Or was he?


	10. Comfort

**Author's Note: Hope you lovelies enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review, and be sure to check out my other stories too. Thanks!**

_Emotion Ten: Comfort_

* * *

"Alright, you two behave. I'm going out for the night." Cake said to Marshall Lee and Fionna as she was about to leave the treehouse.

"See you later Cake." Fionna said with a wave, and Cake was gone. Marshall sighed.

"What is there to do around this place?" He asked seemingly bored.

"We could watch a movie?" Fionna suggested.

"Okay." Marshall said with a grin. "I'll pick..." He added then got up and went to Fionna and Cake's large selection of movies. Fionna was busy popping popcorn. Finally, Marshall found one he liked. "How about this one?" He asked showing the case to Fionna. She sighed.

"Of course you had to pick the scariest movie we had." She said as she rolled her pretty eyes.

"You afraid of a little blood and guts Fi?" The Vampire King teased with a cocky smirk.

"No!" Fionna argued as she plucked the DVD from his hands and put it in. "Let's watch it." She said as she turned out all the lights in the treehouse and took a seat on the sofa beside Marshall. They weren't even ten minutes into the movie when Fionna let out a shriek. "Oh my glob!" She yelled which caused Marshall to jump.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"Did you see that dude's face?" She asked him. Marshall sighed with a smile. He'd use this to his advantage. He then pulled Fionna into his chest for a hug.

"I'll protect you." He teased as Fionna flailed her arms around and tried to escape.

"Marshall! Let me go!" She yelled as her face got redder and redder by the second.

"Nope." He said simply.


	11. Satisfaction

**Author's Note: Here's another one! **

_Emotion Eleven: Satisfaction_

* * *

"Fionna! Breakfast!" Cake the cat yelled up to the bedroom in the treehouse. Fionna had just now rolled out of bed, tufts of her long blond hair sticking out of her hat, and sleep still written thickly on her face.

"I'm coming sis!" She yelled right back then yawned as she began her decsent down the tall ladder. "Good morning B-MA." She greeted then met Cake for breakfast.

"I thought I told you to go to bed early!" Cake scolded as she looked the adventuress over with a heavy sigh. "You know we have a huge adventure today!" Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever sis... So where are we going on our adventure today?" Fionna replied and Cake shrugged.

"I dont know. It's your turn to decide." The cat answerd. Fionna smiled brightly.

"Yes! Finally! Let's go to Death Mountain! Defeat some radical evil dudes." She suggested happily, hinting a bit excitment. Cake shook her head.

"Nah, we've already been there. We need a new adventure." Cake complained and Fionna put her finger to her chin deep in thought, trying to come up with the perfect place for excitement and fun. Fionna tapped her chin as she began to think.

"We could go to Marshall's house." Fionna suggested with a slight smile. Of course they had already been to Marshall's house too, but that was besides the point. Cake's tail frizzed.

"No way am I going to that Vampire's house!" She yelled and Fionna laughed.

"Are you really still afraid of him? Alright, well how about I go and you go visit Lord Monochromicorn?" She suggested. Cake blushed and looked at the ground.

"I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Well there you go." Fionna said and she got up, leaving her breakfast untouched and was about to head out the door until Cake stopped her.

"Uh, Fi?" She said.

"Yeah?" Fionna answered just as she opened the door.

"You might want to change your clothes." Cake pointed out and Fionna looked down with a slight laugh. She was still in her footie pajamas.

"Right... Thanks sis!" She called as she headed back up to the bedroom. Deciding to change up her wardrobe, she changed into a loose Sleeping With Sirens shirt on with a nice fitting pair of skinny jeans. Slipping her sneakers on, Fionna jumped back downstairs.

"Have fun!" Cake called, "Bring a wooden stake with you!" Fionna ran past her laughing.

"Bye!" So there she was, bounding up the green grass covered hills to Marshall Lee's house, until finally she arrived. Fionna knocked on the door with ease, and waited for the Vampire King. "Marshall?" She called out. There was silence and she continued to knock, it seemed more like a bang this time. The door swung open and there stood Marshall, shirtless, his hair was a mess, she had guessed he just woke up.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed. She blushed and looked away.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go on an adventure with me."

"No." He answered simply.

"Please?" Fionna begged. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Why not?" He shook his head

"Because I'm busy." She crossed her arms.

"Doing?"

"Marshall stuff." He swatted his hand. "Now go away bunny." Fionna smirked and quickly ducked underneath him entering the house.

"Hey!"

"Too fast for the Vampire King?" She teased. Marshall looked at her shocked but then was replaced with a playful smirk. "So... What's up bro?" Fionna asked.

"I was sleeping..." Marshall answered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, putting emphasis on the word was.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Fionna replied sheepishly. "I thought you'd be awake."

"It's nothing." Marshall said, "So... About that adventure?" He asked with a smile.

"You'll go?" Fionna asked, getting way to excited. Marshall thought it was cute though.

"Sure." He said nodding.

"Yes!" Fionna yelled.


	12. Safe

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Heidi here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I'm running out of emotions to do for the couple! So it would be really great if you guys left me some suggestions in a review. Thanks. **

_Emotion Twelve: Safe_

* * *

"Stupid Gumball..." Fionna muttered angrily as she stomped through the hills. "Who does he think he is? Kicking me the math out of his castle." She added balling up her fists until her knuckles hurt. She kept walking and walking trying to get back to the treehouse as quickly as possible. It was time to play Cake in some much-needed video game time. But as she was walking she heard someone in a nearby bush.

"Hehehe." The voice laughed, and it sounded familiar too.

"Hello?" Fionna called out. "Who's there?" So she walked a little faster... Until she heard that laughter again. "Who the math is there?" She was getting angry too. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the bushes and landed on her.

"Boo!"

"Marshall! You poo brain!" Fionna yelled as she pushed Marshall Lee off of her with a punch.

"Ow Fi!" He yelled as he rubbed his side. "Did I scare you?" He teased.

"No." Fionna said simply.

"Yeah I did!" He said.

"I actually thought I was in danger..." Fionna admitted. "So I'm glad it was you, you make me feel safe." She said and Marshall was speechless.


End file.
